


Sleep Deprivation on a New Battlefield

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Sousa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel thought the sleep deprivation they experienced on the battlefields of Europe would help them get through the early weeks of parenthood. But then the baby came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buzzz, buzzz, buzzz

Daniel jerks his head up from his desk. Rubbing a hand over his face, he picks up the phone receiver. 

“Yes, Rose?”

“Sorry to disturb you, Chief, but Chief Thompson is on the line for you.”

“Patch him through. Oh, and can you bring me a cup of coffee, please?”

“Sure thing, Chief.”

Click

“Hey, Sousa, how’s the surf today?”

“Hardy, har, har, Jack, how many times are you going to keep using that line?” It comes out harsher than Daniel intended.

“Until I get tired of it. Sounds like you are in a foul mood today. Problems in LA?”

“No. Carter had a rough night. I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Damn, Sousa, I really don’t want to hear about Marge keeping you up at night.”

“The baby, Jack. He hasn’t figured out that nighttime is for sleeping. I think Peggy and I managed 4 hours of sleep between the both of us.”

“And that, Danny boy, is why I keep things wrapped up: I prefer that the person keeping me up at night doesn’t piss their own pants.”

Daniel chuckles. He and Jack chat for a few more minutes. As he hangs up the phone, Daniel motions Rose in with his coffee.

“Why don’t you go home to Peg and the baby?”

“I’m fine, Rose,” he says with a sigh. 

“Says the man who has fallen asleep in his office at least 3 times today.”

“I have not! Or maybe I have. I don’t know. What day is it? Tuesday?”

“Yes, it is Tuesday, Chief. Go home. We can hold down the fort here.”

“All right,” he says as he stands and reaches for his crutch. “But call me if there are any crises.”

Rose gives him a little salute. “Will do!”  
\------  
There is no sign of Peggy and Carter in the living room, dining room, or kitchen. Daniel heads down the hall to his and Peggy’s bedroom, peeking into Carter’s room (though he has yet to sleep in it) along the way. He pushes open the slightly ajar door to their bedroom using his crutch. Peggy is asleep on the bed. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he finds his son in the bassinet. Carter is waving his arms and smiles when he sees his father.

“Hi, little man,” Daniel whispers as he leans over the baby, “let’s let your mummy sleep.” He picks Carter up and carries him into the living room. 

Setting down his crutch, Daniel carefully lowers himself to the couch. He sets his feet on the coffee table and lays Carter down on his lap.

“So,” he says to the 6 week old baby, “what do we need to do so you will let mummy and I sleep tonight? Guess I need to keep you awake now. Wanna hear a story?”

Carter waves his arms happily in reply. 

“How about the story of how I lost my leg and Captain America, who you were named after, saved my life?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy stirs, feeling more rested than she has in weeks. It only takes a moment, though, for her to realize something is terribly wrong. The room is far too quiet and the door she’d left ajar is fully open. Quietly, she gets out of bed and walks to Carter’s bassinet. Her baby is gone!

Drawing her gun from her handbag, she walks down the hall, checking the bathroom and baby’s room on her way. The kitchen and dining room also show no signs of the baby or an intruder. Finally, she turns to the living room. She lowers her weapon. Daniel is laying on the couch with Carter on his chest. Both of them are fast asleep.

Peggy walks towards them, setting her gun on the coffee table as she passes. She kneels on the floor next to Daniel's head. She strokes his hair gently until he awakes.

“Hello,” she whispers. 

“Hi. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Yes, it looks like you did.”

“What’s with the gun?” He motions towards it with his head. 

“I woke up and the baby was gone. I was afraid he’d been kidnapped.”

Daniel closes his eyes for a moment before speaking. “Sorry about that. You looked so peaceful that I wanted to let you sleep. Carter was awake so I thought I’d try and keep him that way.”

“Looks like your plan worked,” she says as she picks up the still sleeping baby from Daniel’s chest. Daniel sits up so she can sit next to him. “Why are you home already?”

“Rose sent me home because I kept falling asleep in my office.”

“How very professional of you.”

“Ha ha. This from the woman still in her pajamas at 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Wait, those are my pajamas.”

“He spit up on the ones I was wearing and I didn’t want to ruin anymore of mine.”

“But mine are OK to ruin?,” he says raising an eyebrow. 

“Your’s are easier to clean, they are comfy, plus easier to nurse in.” As if he heard the magic word “nurse” in his sleep, Carter wakes and begins rooting at her chest. Peggy opens the pajama top and Carter quickly latches on. “Can you call Howard, please? I think I am too tired to go to dinner tonight.”

“But aren’t you, Howard, and Colonel Phillips suppose to meet to make plans for the new agency?”

“Yes,” she says with a yawn, “but I am so tired I don’t know what good I will be. Besides, I don’t have the energy to punch Howard again if he offers to watch me feed Carter.”

“You know I will gladly punch him again if necessary.”

Peggy pats Daniel’s cheek. “I know, my darling. I would rather spend my evening with my 2 favorite men.

Daniel gets up to go call Howard. Peggy looks down and meets her son’s eyes as he eats. The founding of S.H.I.E.L.D can wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence towards Howard for truth_renowned ;)


End file.
